Monsters University: The Freshman Phase
by KatnissFelidae-MU
Summary: Kat's first year at Monsters University. She meets some new friends, turns down some dudes, takes some classes, and kicks some scare-simulator butt. But with a few twists and turns, will she make it through her first year while keeping her sanity in tact?
1. Enter the Dragon

Note: If you want to see what Kat, my OC, looks like, go here -

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Dragon**

Kat had heard the "it doesn't end with high school graduation" speech...several times. But she never thought much of it until she got her acceptance letter back from Monsters University. Her parents were thrilled, and why wouldn't they be? She had exceptional grades in high school, an excellent transcript, and she had achieved two scholarships that would cut down tuition costs by at least 1/3 or the original price. But none of that seemed to quench the fire in the pit of her stomach that made her forehead sweat.

"Kat. You ok back there?" a strong masculine voice shook her out of her daydream. Her father had glanced in the rear-view mirror and must've seen the worry on her face. "You look like you've just seen a human child outside your window." he chuckled.

"Oh, dear. Are you feeling sick, sweetie?" That worried feminine voice **had** to belong to her mother. "Maybe she should enroll in the spring, Matt." her mom said to her father, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense, Anna Belle. She just has the freshman flutters is all." her dad soothed. At this, Kat had to smile. Her dad always knew what was going on in her head, and she loved it when he took to her defense against her worrisome mother. "There, see? There's that beautiful smile." her dad chuckled when Kat glared playfully at him through the rear-view mirror, keeping that smile all the while. But the playful look was soon replaced with the worried look again, keeping eye contact with her dad in the rear-view. "You'll be just fine, honey. I promise." Kat almost forgot where she was when he said that. She felt like she was 10 years old again, riding her bike for the first time. Her dad had said those exact same words to her before she took her first ride.

"Katniss, are you listening?" her mom's distraught voice interrupted her thoughts once again, and forced Kat to nod quickly and roll her eyes, which made her dad stifle a chuckle. "Now, as I was saying, don't forget to write. And stay away from those 'bad boys'. I will send your father straight down here and he will take care of things if I ever hear of you 'goofing around' with them." her mother's stern voice warned.

"Yes, mom. I know you will." Kat finally spoke, her voice full of sarcasm. But she fully intended to obey her mom on that particular subject. She didn't find much interest in bad boys either.

"You bet your bottom dollar, I will." her mother warned again. It was always so amusing to hear her mother's little sayings. It was always good for a smile. "Now, keep in touch, won't you? I want a letter every week!" her mom's voice was filled with sorrow and pride at the same time, drawing an eye roll from Kat once more.

"Yes, mother." Kat answered curtly. They had been talking for so long that Kat hadn't realized where they were. The car had stopped moving. They couldn't be there already, could they?! Kat's heart jumped to her throat, making her swallow hard as she forced her head to look out the opposite back-seat window. There it was. Monsters University in its full glory. _OK, _she thought, _I'm not scared... I'm terrified! _Her stomach felt like hitting the eject button right then and there, but she forced herself to swallow.

"Here we are. Now, Kat, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you can always count on the fact that we are just a phone call away. Ok? Never worry about not having anyone to talk to, because we will always be right here." her father soothed. Kat couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek. She hugged him around the back of his driver's seat, squeezing tightly and never wanting to let go. Her mother's arms soon followed, hugging around Kat's own arms and giving a gentle squeeze, tears rolling down her mom's own cheeks. Kat could've sworn she saw her father's eyes tearing up, but none escaped. She never thought she's see the strongest man she's ever known cry. "We love you, sweetheart. Don't you ever lose sight of that, you hear me?" he said with firmness and compassion at the same time.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you guys so much." Kat said, her voice threatening to catch in her throat. She finally let go and let out a sigh of relief. She reached for her door handle, looking at her parents' faces one last time. Her mother was still crying, but she wore a loving smile. Her father was smiling warmly at her, and he gave her a small nod that said, "You can do it". With a final deep breath, she pulled the handle, opening the door. She stepped out of the car and turned to face the giant campus entrance. She grabbed her bag out of the trunk of the car and pushed it shut. She walked up under the archway to the entrance path and turned to face the car one more time.

"Show them what you're made of, sweetie." her dad said out the window, her mother giving one approving nod. Kat replied with a firm look accompanied by a smile and gave her own nod. She waved until the car pulled off the curb and out of view. When she could no longer see the car, she turned to face the arch that lead to the next four years of her life. She picked up her bag and let out one final sigh.

"Enter the dragon." she said at the end of her sigh, stepping under the arch.


	2. Freshman Flutters

Note: Please read and review!

**Chapter 2**

**"Freshman Flutters" Is Right**

When her father said that Kat just had the "freshman flutters", that was an understatement. Flutters were light and tickly feeling. This felt like her stomach was on fire, along with her forehead. Her heart felt like as if it would burst, and she was having trouble seeing straight for a few second. She was afraid she would pass out, when a cheery voice demanded her attention.

"Hey there, freshman! Looking for registration?" a monster with two stalked eyes and tentacles greeted her. He wore a shirt that read "Smile Squad" across the front. By the looks of him, he couldn't be more than a sophomore himself.

"Yes, please." Kat managed to say after clearing her throat and giving a weak, nervous smile. She could swear her black fur would catch fire.

"Right over there. Have a great first day!" he yelled over to her as she headed in the direction he had showed her. She gave a glance over her shoulder that was accompanied by a wave of thanks. She swallowed hard and tugged at the collar of her tank top. Was it getting hotter outside? This was going to be a long first year.

"Ok, I'm registered. Now I need my student ID photo taken." Kat sighed to herself. If there's one thing Kat hated, it was having her picture taken. The light was too much for her sensitive cat-like eyes. "Let's get this over with." she grumbled to herself.

"Say 'Hooray!'" the monster said with a little too much enthusiasm for Kat's taste.

"Hooray." she said plainly, giving a half-smile. She only showed a little bit of her teeth. She looked natural in the photo. _At least it's not a forced, cheesy smile._ She thought to herself as she looked down at her ID before slipping it into her bag. "Ok, room time." she muttered under her breath. She had taken to talking to herself when she got nervous. It made her feel like she wasn't so alone. She suffered with anxiety at times, and talking herself through it often seemed like the best solution.

"Felidae, room 202." the monster behind the desk said happily. "Have a great first year!" he said as she took the key from his tentacle. She gave a curt nod and proceeded down the hall and up a flight or two of stairs to the door that read "202".

"Here we are." she said to herself, unlocking the door and nudging it open to peek inside. To her surprise, her roommate hadn't arrived yet. "Finally, some me time." she sighed, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She then proceeded to dress the bed with her bed sheets and comforter, hang some posters on the wall, her favorite being Frank McCay, her uncle. She smiled whenever she saw that poster. It gave her confidence. Once all of her things were put in their proper places, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. _Maybe checking out the clubs will calm my nerves._ she thought to herself. She forced herself off the bed and out the door once more. She made her way through a group of monsters, finally reaching the row of different clubs. At first, nothing really caught her attention, until she saw a sign that read "Junior CDA Cub". Her dad was in the CDA, so this was perfect for her!

"Join the Junior CDA club and help keep MU safe." a large male monster said to her as he handed her a paper.

"Thanks. My dad's in the CDA, so this looks perfect." she said with more confidence than she thought she had. He gave a surprised look and the two talked more on the matter of her joining. Needless to say, she was in. For the first time that day, Kat felt good. She had a much lighter step and a happier look on her features. _Good job, Kat, you've peeked out of your shell. _she thought to herself. She kept her new found confidence until she noticed she was getting some glances from some guys that where grouped along the sidewalk. _And back in the shell we go._ she thought as she avoided eye contact and sped up her stride. When she finally made it back to her room, she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She was so tired that she failed to acknowledge the other monster sitting at the desk on the other side of the room.

"Oh, hey!" greeted the unknown voice.

"EEEEEKK!" Kat squeaked/screamed and jumped in surprise at the sudden peppy greeting, earning a giggle from the other monster.

"So you're my roommate! I'm Naomi! Naomi Jackson!" the other female greeted. She wore a pink sweater and had purple skin and hair and she had bright cherry lipstick on that seemed to pop out at you. Kat growled in annoyance, not enjoying the experience as much as Naomi was.

"Katniss Felidae. But Kat is what everyone calls me." Kat replied, brushing her fur back down on the back of her neck that had risen in surprise. _And by everyone, I mean no one._ she thought to herself, half-smiling at the grim joke.

"Pleasure!" Naomi beamed. Kat knew how to get a crowd pumped at a party, but she was never this bubbly and peppy, especially around monsters she didn't know, which in this case was everyone. "You planning on joining a sorority? There's HSS, EEK, and my favorite, PNK." the purple monster offered, but Kat just rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. I prefer to spend more time around guy friends than a bunch of girl friends. Less drama that way." Kat replied, making her way over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"Ooh, well if you're more into the guys on campus, you should check out the JOX or even the ROR fraternities. I think you might like them." Naomi offered once again. "Especially Johnny. He's, like, king of the campus. And he's not even a senior yet!" Naomi almost squealed. _Oh boy, a fan girl._ Kat rolled her eyes.

"Sounds cool. Maybe, I don't know. I'm not exactly warmed up to the idea of meeting others yet." Kat said curtly, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, there's a huge party on frat row tonight. You should join me. At least you'd be with someone you kind of already know." Naomi suggested, rolling her chair over to the edge of Kat's bed and resting her head on her hands. Kat turned her head to look at the other monster. She wasn't bad, just persistent and peppy. Kat let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Wouldn't kill me to get out there I suppose." she finally said, nearly inaudibly. But Naomi must've heard it, because she jumped up and gave a victorious squeal, making Kat jump again, and earning another growl from the black, feline-like monster. "But you're going to have to stop squealing like that out of nowhere." Kat almost chuckled, but she stifled it, offering a smile instead.

"Deal." Naomi laughed, offering a hand to help Kat off her bed. The two females walked the halls, then made their way out to frat row. They shared interests and got to know each other better, talking about their majors and potential clubs and sororities that they wanted to join. Naomi wanted to join PNK, which didn't surprise Kat much, given that it sounded like it would suit Naomi. When they stepped out from under the bridge, what Kat saw took her breath away. Six frat/sorority houses beautifully lit and decorated stood on either side of the street, with the magnificent house that had "ROR" on the top at the very end and in the middle facing them.

"Wow..." Kat breathed. "This is incredible!" she finally perked up, showing her inner party animal. You could almost see the inner child beaming through her eyes, which had dilated in excitement.

"I knew you'd love it!" Naomi beamed, flashing a smile and squinting her eyes shut. The two made their way down the street, getting a few hungry looks from some of the boys. Naomi welcomed the attention, but Kat rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kat! Lighten up! Humor them just for a moment and smile or something." Naomi giggled, playfully nudging Kat's shoulder.

"I'm not fond of guys who think they can get what ever they want by flashing a look like I'm a piece of pizza or something. That's not charming to me." Kat replied, wrinkling her nose and sneering. Guys need to humble themselves more, in her opinion. When she caught a group of sophomores staring, she hissed and bared her fangs, flashing all of the teeth hidden in her cheeks as well. They didn't stare anymore. Kat turned and continued walking with Naomi, smirking to herself. Naomi really had her heart set on joining PNK, so Kat told her to go ahead and go check out the sorority, she would wait near by. Naomi thanked her and took off in the direction of the PNK house, not even looking back. Kat snickered and rolled her eyes, picking a tree close by to lean on. She crossed her arms and took a moment to look down at the four blue and green stripes that resided on each arm. Her black fur would be almost impossible to see in the dark if not for them. She smirked at the thought and took a moment to look at the monsters around her, some big, some small, some short, some tall. The variety was incredible. She must've been really deep in thought , because when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped and almost shrieked. "Naomi, I told you not to-" but when she turned around, she wasn't greeted with Naomi's beaming face. She was met with a grey-blue chin. She followed the chin up to the mouth, which was home to two fangs that where visible due to a severe under bite. She finally met what she was looking for, two eyes. But these weren't just any eyes, they where amethyst orbs that seemed to hypnotize her. The mystery monster gave an amused grin and Kat got a feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Now **these** are "freshman flutters'..._


	3. Hard to Get

Note: Just for those who might not catch on, this takes place **before** Mike and Sully are enrolled. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Hard to Get**

_Man, those eyes..._ Kat thought to herself, embarrassed that she just started yelling at who she thought was Naomi. But nope. This wasn't Naomi. Not in the slightest.

"Whoa, easy there, kitten." the monster joked. _Kitten...is he serious?_ Kat scoffed inwardly, rolling her eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you." he joked again, trying to pull a giggle from her.

"Don't call me kitten." she growled in response, earning a slightly surprised expression from the larger male. "My name is Katniss. But for the sake of us both, just call me Kat." she said venomously. Calling her kitten was not ok. No one gives her a nickname unless they're extremely important to her.

"Ok, ok. No need for hostility." he soothed, trying his luck with the charming smile again. "Well, Kat, I'm Johnny. Johnny Worthington III." he stated, giving a proud smirk as he did so.

"Well, Johnny," she put emphasis on his name, drawing it out with sarcasm, "it was nice talking to you." she returned to leaning on the tree, back facing him. He blinked a couple of times, processing the fact that he was practically ignored...by a girl.

"Aren't you curious as to why I wanted your attention?" There was that stupid, charming smile again. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Not really, no." she huffed, looking down and examining her claws. Hey, they looked good in this light! When she glanced up, she almost couldn't contain her laughter. Johnny was just blinking, wondering what just happened. "What's the matter, Worthington? Kat got your tongue?" she chuckled, trying not to lose it and erupt with laughter.

"I've just never had a girl shoot me down before." he replied, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Kat fired back. She was on a roll! This felt great. She loved shooting cocky guys down. Their faces were always so priceless. Again, Johnny found himself speechless. He had never had anyone turn him away like this. He kind of liked it, in a weird way. It made him want to try harder. "Hello? Earth to Worthington." she waved a clawed hand in front of his eyes, bringing him back to earth, so to speak. "You look like you just saw a human." she joked, popping a smirk as she did so.

"You're a funny girl, Katnip." he said, grinning evilly at her new nickname. He could see her eyes narrow, her pupils slitting and her teeth barely showing.

"Don't call me that." she growled, staring daggers at him. He liked the sass. It was a rare spice that was hard to find with most girls he encounters. "It's either Kat or Katniss. Got it?" she threatened, clenching a fist at her side, her black fur bristling.

"Whatever you say, Kit Kat." he smirked again, chuckling at the reaction he got. Oh, she was mad. Her pupils were barely visible now, they where such thin slits. Her fangs were fully visible now and a snarl was plastered on her face. She raised a finger to jab him in the chest, her fur standing on end, and got ready to tell him off when she heard her name in that all-too-cheery tone.

"Kat! You'll never guess what just-" Naomi stopped dead when she saw who Kat was with, and her jaw dropped. Kat roller her eyes and tucked her fangs back up in her mouth, dilating her pupils back to original size. _Oh boy, here we go._

"Well, now. Who is this?" Johnny's charm seemed to know no bounds, as Naomi looked as if she would melt.

"Naomi, my roommate." Kat sighed, gesturing to the purple monster who was too awestruck to speak for herself. "Naomi, put your tongue back in your mouth before I step on it." Kat threatened. Johnny stifled a laugh, only letting a chortle get by. Kat flashed him a glare but it softened at his laugh. _Dammit, why is he so cute?! _she mentally cursed herself for letting her mind wander. "C'mon, Naomi. It's time to go home. We have class tomorrow." Kat said blandly, grabbing her roommate by the arm and practically dragging her away.

"See you around, **_Katnip." _**he put emphasis on the nickname he had chosen for her, chuckling as she visibly tensed as she stalked away, Naomi in tow. She flashed him the middle claw and kept going on her way. "Oh, please do." he joked just loud enough for Kat to hear, and she thought her face would burn off under her fur. Naomi was practically squealing the whole walk home.

"He actually talked to you?! What did he say?!" the purple monster asked frantically, prying for details.

"He was trying to use his 'charm' on me, that's all. He's just one of those guys who thinks his looks will get him anything." Kat huffed, glaring straight ahead. Naomi's jaw practically hit the floor again, not believing that her friend hat shot down the hottest guy on campus.

"You're kidding! You shot him down, just like that?!" Naomi practically shouted. Kat had to cover her mouth to keep unwanted attention away. "Why?! He's gorgeous!" she squealed, prying Kat's claw away from her mouth.

"So? The personality has to match for me." Kat stated blandly, still not looking anywhere but ahead of her.

_Johnny's POV_

_Wow...I want that._ Johnny thought to himself as he watched the first girl ever to shoot him down walk away, giving her elevator eyes as he did so. She was to his shoulder or maybe a little shorter, with a nice build. Cat-like, delicate, and an hour glass figure. Oh, yes. He had to have it. And he would get it because he's Johnny Worthington. And he always got what he wanted... right?

"Hombre!" a Spanish voice snapped Johnny out of his little fantasy. "What are you so focused on over here, eh?" the bug-like monster asked him. Johnny nodded his head in the direction that his new objective was stalking off in. "Ei, mami...OW!" that earned him a sharp elbow from Johnny, who glared at his friend.

"Watch it, Javier. She's a feisty one. She'll castrate you if she hears stuff like that." Johnny joked, earning a chuckle from his friend. "Besides, I saw her first." he finished in a more serious tone. It sounded almost possessive.

"Easy, bro. She's all yours. I prefer them sweet and innocent." Javier raised a pair of his hands up in defense. Johnny smirked and looked back at where Kat had stalked off. He couldn't see her anymore.

"Mark my words, Javier. That one shall be mine by the end of the year." Johnny said to his friend with determination in his voice.

"Good look, amigo. You're going to need it." Javier jested back, earning a playful shove from his frat brother.


	4. First Day of Class

Note: Thanks for all the views! My chapter updates may be delayed because of school but they should never be more than a week apart. Enjoy! Also, reviews are welcome!

**Chapter 4**

**First Day of Classes**

"Wake up, sleepy head!" a peppy voice burst into Kat's ear, waking her with a start. Kat's eyes cracked open to reveal a purple face with three eyes and bright red lipstick that was mere inches from her own, causing a small squeak of surprise to escape. Kat let out a frustrated sigh.

"Naomi, what did we say about scaring me like this?" Kat asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Sorry! Just didn't want you to be late for your first day of classes! That's all." Naomi beamed. Then Kat noticed that Naomi was holding something. A tray with two pancakes and a glass of milk. "Eat up! You'll need energy for your first class." Naomi stated, placing the tray on the bedside table. Kat didn't know what to say. No one has ever done that for her before, except for her mother.

"You made this for me?" Kat asked, raising a brow and pointing to herself. Naomi gave a nod, smiling as wide as she could. "Thank you. I don't know what to say." Kat said, staring at the tray in disbelief.

"No thanks necessary. Now eat up! You need to head out in about 20 minutes, don't you?" Naomi urged, pushing the tray in Kat's lap. Kat checked her clock. 8:00?! Her first class was AP Scaring (AP = Advanced Placement). Kat nearly swallowed the pancakes whole and drank her glass of milk as quickly as possible, made her way to the bathroom, brushed her fur down, and threw her fin-like hair in its usual pony-tail style.

"Thanks, Naomi!" Kat added as she opened the door to leave. Naomi urged her out the door and waved her off as she ran down the hall. Kat hurried out of the dorms and onto the quad. _Ok, AP Scaring. That's in the School of Scaring._ she thought to herself, jogging along the sidewalk, turning towards the appropriate building. She must not have been paying attention, because as soon as she rounded the corner of the building, she collided with something. She hit the ground with a thud, dropping her text book and notebook. "Yep, that hurt." she groaned to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whoops. In a hurry, are we?" a voice jested, accompanied by a purple-grey had offering to help her up. _Uh oh. _she thought. She knew who that voice belonged to. It had the same charm and confidence as last night. "You just going lay there or are you going to take my hand?" it chuckled. Kat glared up into two purple eyes, taking the hand without breaking the cold stare. "Looks like someone overslept." another chuckle escaped the monster.

"Yeah, well. Thanks, Worthington." Kat grumbled, leaning down to get her books. Johnny stopped her and got them himself, getting an eye roll from Kat. "Thank you, kind sir." Kat said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Johnny smirked at this. He loved the attitude. It was something new that inspired him to keep trying to win her over.

"You're quite welcome, m'lady." he replied, a small bow followed. Kat sighed and walked past him, making her way up the steps to the scaring school. "You're in this class?" Johnny asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Kat stated proudly, smirking while looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You're in luck. So am I." Johnny shot back his own smirk, causing Kat's grin to instantly disappear. "How'd a freshman manage to get into this class?" he asked, curiosity and admiration in his voice.

"Good grades and lots of recommendation letters and scholarships." Kat answered bluntly, not looking over at him. The pair continued to walk up the steps and made their way into the building. When they got inside, Kat decided to sit towards the middle, giving her a full view of the room. She saw a group of monsters sitting with red and gold-yellow jackets sitting towards the back of the section of seating she chose. She hoped that Johnny would join them, but nope. He picked the seat right next to hers. Brilliant. Fantastic. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him, glaring. "Aren't you going to sit with your frat?" she asked, agitation in her voice.

"Nah, I think I like the view from here." he replied, smirking and looking her up and down as he did so. Kat huffed and glared straight ahead, not wanting to look him in the eyes. He gave a small chuckle and set his text book and notes on his desk. He turned around to look at his frat brothers, giving Javier a thumbs up. Javier mouthed something along the lines of "you're going to die". Johnny smiled and shook his head, turning back around. The rest of the class, Kat tried ignoring the monster next to her. But he was making it nearly impossible. He would pass the occasional note or when she answered a question correctly, he would silently congratulate her or whisper how "smart she was for a freshman", which just annoyed her. After class, he held the door for her, forcing a "thank you" out of her. "So, Katnip, what's on your agenda for lunch?" he asked, some confidence behind the question. Kat thought for a moment. She really hadn't had plans.

"Nothing special." she answered curtly, earning a mischievous grin from the large horned monster. _Oh, no._

"Well, you could join me and a friend of mine. We're heading over to The Growl for lunch." he offered smoothly. Come to think of it, Kat was hungry. And it wasn't a date because his friend would be there. _Oh, why not? What've I got to lose? _she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." she mumbled almost inaudibly. But Johnny must've heard it, because a smirk made its way onto his face. "But this is NOT a date. Got it?" she added threateningly. He gave a small nod.

"Sure thing, Kit Kat." he said, smirking down at her, giving a wink. She narrowed her eyes and showed her fangs.

"NOT a date." she reminded him, poking him in the chest for emphasis. She stalked off to go sit on a bench and read a little further in her text book, wanting to flush him out of her mind. Then a shadow blocked her light. "Worthington, you have 3 seconds to get out of my light before I punch you in the gut." she growled, not looking from her book.

"Ok, ok. So hostile." he put his hands up in surrender, sitting down next to her and looking over her shoulder. "You know, if you want to study I could help you make some flash cards. They really helped me my first year." he offered. For once it wasn't smug or proud. It was...friendly? Kat stopped reading and raised a brow at him, looking him over. No smirk, no proud gleam in his eye. Her tense hostility seemed to let off slightly.

"We'll see." she said bluntly, returning to her book. That was when the smirk appeared on his face, when she wasn't paying attention. Or so he thought. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Worthington." she added, not looking away from her book. He blinked a couple times, staring blankly at her in disbelief. Had she really caught that?

"Well, I'll see you around 1:00. Remember, it's at The Growl." he reminded as he got up and started to walk away.

"1:00." se confirmed glancing up at him to make sure he was leaving. _Oh, man. What have I agreed to? _she cursed herself, letting out a growl of frustration. _You're slipping, Kat. Snap out of it._ she warned herself. She closed her book and decided to just take a walk the rest of the morning. She didn't have any more classes until later that afternoon. _This is going to be the longest first day ever._


	5. Not a Date Lunch Date

Note: Thanks for the views and reviews! Keep letting me know how I'm doing! It helps a lot!

**Chapter 5**

**"Not a Date" Lunch Date**

"He asked you to lunch?!" a high pitched shriek pierced Kat's eardrums. "Did you say yes?" Naomi asked frantically, eager for details.

"Yes. But it's NOT a date." Kat growled. "And he's bringing a friend, so I'm bringing you." she added nonchalantly, looking her claws over with a smirk. When she glanced up at Naomi, she couldn't stifle a laugh. Naomi's eyes were wide and her jaw was wide open. "You ok. Naomi?" she asked.

"You're inviting me to lunch with Johnny and his friend?!" Naomi beamed, a delighted gleam in her eyes. Kat nodded slowly, making sure Naomi picked up on what was going on. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging Kat tightly.

"Naomi...can't...breathe..." Kat wheezed out, her lungs being crushed in her friend's death grip.

"Sorry!" Naomi giggled, releasing Kat so she could take in a breath of air. "What time? Where?"

"The Growl. 1:00." Kat answered, still catching her breath. Naomi nodded and took Kat's arm. "Where are we going?" Kat asked, being practically dragged by the purple monster.

"The Growl, silly! Where do you think?" Naomi giggled, not looking anywhere but ahead. Kat looked at the big clock tower. 12:25 already?! How was that possible? "If we walk, we'll be hungry by the time we get there." Naomi added.

"Right. Well if you don't mind, I'd like my arm back." Kat smiled, pulling her arm free so she could walk at her own pace. Naomi didn't object and slowed up slightly to keep pace with her friend. The pair walked and chatted, mostly Naomi rambling about going to lunch with two ROR guys. Kat just shrugged and gave and occasional eye roll. Before they knew it, they were standing at the doorway of The Growl. Kat sighed and stepped inside. Looking around, it was a nice little eatery. Until her eyes met a familiar figure. _Great. Here we go._ Kat growled slightly to herself.

"Kat! Over here!" Johnny waved the two over. Kat stalked over with Naomi practically skipping beside her. Johnny nodded to Naomi briefly before looking at Kat intently, waiting for her to make eye contact. She did, but her eyes had a little hostility in them. "Hello, Kat." he greeted with his usual smirk.

"Worthington." Kat returned coldly. Naomi elbowed her beneath the table, getting a grunt out of Kat.

"Kat! Play nice." Naomi scolded, making Kat huff and cross her arms. Naomi still held a firm glare at her, forcing her to speak.

"Hello, Jonny." Kat grumbled, looking at Naomi while putting emphasis at the end of her greeting.

"That's better!" Naomi giggled, looking back at Johnny and giving a smile. "Sorry about that. She's in denial." Naomi added, smirking at Kat out of the corner of her eyes. Kat got a surprised look on her face, shortly replaced by a scowl at Naomi.

"I am not." she growled, elbowing the purple monster next to her. Naomi just giggled and Johnny gave Kat a smirk with a raised brow. "Don't you say a word, Worthington. I'll pull your tongue out through those teeth." Kat threatened, showing her fangs slightly. Johnny just chuckled and looked over at the doors to the building. He then waved someone over.

"Javier! Over here, bud!" Johnny called, pulling out the chair next to him.

"Gracias, amigo. Ah, you must be miss Katniss." Javier said, holding out a clawed hand. Kat gave a half-smile and took it, shaking it lightly. "And who is this?" he asked offering Naomi his hand.

"N-Naomi. Naomi Jackson." she stuttered, almost feinting when she shook his hand. Kat thought Naomi was going to die when Javier brought Naomi's hand up for a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, bonita." Javier said, giving a small smirk. Naomi just nodded slowly, fanning herself with her other hand. Kat smirked at the sight. _And she thinks I'm infatuated with Worthington..._ Kat chuckled at the thought, earning a questioning look from Johnny. Kat just waved it off with a "oh nothing" and looked over her menu. The lunch went rather well. Better than Kat had hoped. The group talked and shared a few laughs and enjoyed a rather delicious meal. Kat even opened up a little more to Johnny and Javier, showing her kinder side. It was nice when Johnny wasn't being a "charm you out of your wits" jerk. He actually showed some of his true colors as well, which was a nice change. He actually was pretty funny, as much as Kat hated to admit it. The boys picked up the tab, which was nice. When the group finished eating, they all stood outside for a few minutes, exchanging a few words.

"Thank you for lunch, boys." Naomi said brightly, giving a warm smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Kat said with a small smile. Johnny gave a grin and nodded, Javier doing the same.

"No trouble at all, ladies." Johnny said, putting his hands up as if to say "no need for thanks". Then he got an idea. "Actually, Javier and I were just heading to the library to study with our friend, Chip. You're welcome to tag along if you want. I figured Kat would want to study her AP Scaring." he said with a smile, looking to Kat specifically for an answer. Naomi explained that she had a class soon and had to get going, but Kat was free for a while yet. Thinking for a moment, she gave an answer.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get some studying in I suppose. You mentioned flash cards before..." Kat said, looking to Johnny. He gave a nod and motioned for her to join him and Javier.

"Yep. I sure did. I'll help you make some when we get there." he answered, catching onto the implication. She gave a small nod of thanks and joined the pair, walking in between them and talking with them on their way to the library. _Careful Kat. Don't get in too deep here. He's a jerk, remember? _Kat reminded herself, fighting inwardly. But was he really a jerk? Or was he using it to mask something?


	6. Study Buddies

Note: Thanks for the views, favorites, and follows! Love you guys! I'm trying to give Johnny a "my father didn't raise a loser" kind of personality. He acts nice to Kat sometimes because he's found out that's what she likes to see, but in reality he's only doing it to get her to pay attention to him. I'll open him up more later into the story.

**Chapter 6**

**Study Buddies**

"And so, if you wish to say 'Hello, how are you', you would say 'Hola. Como estas?" Javier finished explaining, stopping at the doors to the massive library.

"Huh, interesting. I'll try to remember that." Kat smiled as she pondered. She loved foreign languages. They sounded so...different to her. Spanish was one of the ones that intrigued her the most. The group had arrived at the library with after about 10 minutes of walking. Johnny opened the door for the two monsters accompanying him (mostly for Kat). He got a thanks from Javier and a "thank you" nod from Kat. When the group got inside, Johnny had to stop Kat from carelessly walking across the open floor. "What?" she asked, immediately getting a furry purple-grey hand across her mouth. She resisted at first, but stopped when she looked up and saw worried amethyst eyes.

"Don't make any noise! Some of the floorboards creek and don't raise your voice above a whisper." Johnny warned silently, his own voice in a hushed whisper. Kat nodded, Johnny's hand still over her mouth. She pulled his hand away and glared at him.

"Well, next time tell me before we get inside!" she whispered with annoyance. The trio then made their way into the library, going up a flight of stairs and back to a table in the middle of an intersection of four book shelves. Javier disappeared into the book shelves to retrieve a couple scaring books, leaving Johnny and Kat at the table. "I suppose I should get a couple books too." she said quietly, looking around at the many shelves. To be honest, she had no idea where to start. There were just so many books.

"Want some help?" Johnny offered with a smirk, knowing she would get lost. He'd been in this library many times, and he knows pretty much where every kind of book can be found in the many shelves.

"No, I'll be fine." Kat replied curtly, starting to wander off. Johnny just blinked twice, shaking it off.

"Suit yourself." he retorted, a small smirk returning as he started off in a different direction. Kat waited for him to round the corner of a shelf before following him, trying her best to not get caught. But when she rounded the same corner, she was met with a large, firm chest that wore a red sweater. "I thought you'd be fine without me, Katnip." Johnny chuckled. Kat growled and rubbed her butt, which she had fallen on upon colliding with him.

"Yeah, well. Just show me where my books are, Worthington." Kat grumbled, taking his hand and dusting herself off. He gave a knowing smirk and gestured with his arm in the direction of the scaring books, being sure to follow behind her as she walked past. This gave him a chance to look her over, admiring the blue and green spines running down her spine. His eyes followed them down her back, then to the base of her tail, where his eyes lingered for a few moments. Kat could feel she was being watched, turning her head slightly to see if someone was watching her. "Can I help you, Worthington?" she asked, raising a brow at him and placing a hand on her hip. Johnny got an embarrassed look on his face, which was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Actually, there's a book there on the bottom shelf right in front of you. It's brown with golden lettering. Could you grab it?" he asked moving to stand behind her and pointing over her shoulder so she could see. She looked at him with a raised brow, and bent over to look for the book in question. Johnny watched, fixated on a certain asset of hers. He smirked to himself, crossing one arm over his chest and resting his other elbow in the hand of the crossed arm so he could rest his chin in the propped-up hand. "Try a little more to the right." he mused, watching as she adjusted as he instructed her to do. "Yeah, right there..." he said, biting his lower lip slightly. He was quickly snapped out of his not-so-clean thoughts when she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm not seeing it, Worthington." Kat said, not amused. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to focus.

"Huh... Must be checked out already. Oh, well." he shrugged, hoping she wouldn't look at him for too long. She rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"Well, let's look for my books now, shall we?" she asked, raising a brow and narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, of course." Johnny said, clearing his throat and tugging his collar on his shirt. "Is it hot in here to you?" he asked, chuckling nervously. Kat shook her head, looking at him weird. "Huh... Must be me." he jested, earning a fake laugh and an eye roll from Kat. He then proceeded to follow her down the aisle or books, trying (and failing) to keep his eyes up. What? He's a college frat guy, he can't help wanting a nice view every now and then. He must not have been paying attention to her at one point, because he failed to realize that she had stopped to pick up a book...on a lower shelf. He bumped into her, nudging her forward slightly. She whipped her head around to look at him in surprise. "Whoop! Sorry!" he quickly apologized, getting a "no you're not" glare from her. He waited until she looked away to swallow hard. It took all of his will power to fight the sudden warmness in his abdomen. _No! Bad Johnny! Not in the library. _he scolded himself inwardly, brushing the feeling aside and clearing his throat once more. "So, did you find any books yet?" he tried to change the subject, for the benefit of them both.

"Yeah, I think so. 'A History on the Tactics of Scaring'. Is this a good one?" she asked, looking the book over thoroughly.

"Yes. In fact, that book helped me a lot my freshman year. I would definitely recommend it." he answered, putting his hands on his hips. Kat nodded and held onto the book, returning to her search. "Also," Johnny added, picking a red book with gold trimming off of the shelf, "I'd recommend this bad boy. My dad donated it to MU's library from his personal collection. It's fantastic." he finished, offering her the book. She took the book and looked it over. The cover read "Types of Scares and the Phobias of Children".

"Alright. Thanks." Kat said, nodding to him. "Now, about those flash cards..." Kat trailed off, indirectly asking for study help.

"Ah, yes. Let's go sit down first. Javier is probably waiting for us." Johnny replied, looking up at the towering shelves filled with books.

"After you." Kat gestured with her free hand, motioning for him to lead. He nodded, inwardly disappointed that he wouldn't have the luxury of following her back to the seating area. The rest of the library visit went rather well. Johnny helped Kat make her note cards and Javier poked fun at the pair, earning a few glares from Kat and a few high-fives and fist-bumps from Johnny. When the trio had finished taking notes, they walked out of the library after Kat had checked out her books. "Well, boys, thank you for the help." Kat said when the three had walked through the doors of the deathly-silent building.

"Any time, chica." Javier replied, putting one pair of hands on his hip area. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should probably head to my next class. See you around I guess." Kat said awkwardly, waving to the two as she started to make her way down the steps and along the sidewalk. Johnny found himself staring again, only to receive an elbow from Javier.

"It's not polite to stare, amigo." Javier joked, raising a brow and smirking at his friend.

"What? She has a nice...figure." Johnny stated, trying to defend himself. Javier just rolled his four eyes.

"Amigo, you need some action." Javier jested, earning a shove from the horned monster. _All in good time. Be patient, Johnny boy. _Johnny thought to himself, letting out a sigh. _And keep those hormones in check._


	7. Tension

Note: Thanks so much for all the views and reviews! Keep them coming! Love you guys!

**Chapter 7**

**Tension**

Kat sat in a dim room, listening to Professor Knight give another one of his AP Scaring lectures that she loved so much. She has always been an auditory learner, she learns more quickly by hearing things explained rather than reading it by herself in a book. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that Johnny sat right next to her...every day. The library visit that she accompanied Javier and him on a couple days ago must've given him a spark of hope. Forget a spark, it was more of a full-on furnace now. He just didn't seem to let up.

"Psst. Hey, Kat." she heard a whisper from her right.

"Hm?" she hummed in response, her eyes not leaving her notes that she was taking. Her attention was broken when a note was slipped on top of her notebook, earning a few surprised blinks from her. It read "Visit the ROR house tonight?". She thought for a moment, shooting a brief glare to her right at the author of the note. She wrote under the question, her response said "We'll see". She could practically feel the pride radiating off of the monster next to her, earning an eye-roll and a huff as she returned to her busy note taking. After the bell for dismissal rang, Kat collected her things and started to make her way to the door, when she heard a voice directly behind her.

"So, you in, Katnip?" Johnny asked, smirking all the while. Kat just stared up at him, raising a brow.

"Why did you invite me in the first place? What exactly are you planning for us to do, should I miraculously say 'yes'?" she said in a rather disinterested tone.

"I thought maybe we could study. Quiz each other on what we've learned. Quizzes from friends helped me a lot my first year. It's probably partially because of Javier that my grades were and are so amazing." he answered, a bit of pride and cockiness in his tone, causing Kat to roll her eyes. She let out a grumble of annoyance. Yes, the studying would help, but she'd be doing it with Worthington...at his house. She thought for a moment, biting her lower lip and furrowing her brow. She went against her better judgment.

"The studying definitely isn't hurting. Urgh, fine. But no funny business, Worthington. I'll be bringing Naomi with me." Kat grumbled, huffing as she finished the last statement.

"Great. You remember where ROR's house is, right? At the end of Frat Row. You can't miss it." Johnny said, more pride in his voice than before. Kat just nodded and waved him off before exiting through the large double-doors that led outside the Scaring School. She immediately went to find Naomi. No doubt she would be overjoyed to hear that she was being invited to visit the RORs. But to Kat's dismay, Naomi already had plans with Javier. _Great. Just me and the over-confident frat guy who thinks he rules the school._ Kat growled to herself, regretting her decision to agree to go in the first place. But, she wasn't the time to stand anyone up, not even Worthington. So, when the hour of 6:00 came around, Kat started to make her way down Frat Row, admiring the houses as she went. As beautiful as they all were, she had to admit that ROR's was the most elegant and beautiful. _Not bad..._ she thought to herself, admiring the architecture. She made her way up the steps and under the arch that let to the grand front doors. She gave the knockers a swing and knocked on the giant doors, waiting for an answer. It wasn't long before the doors opened, revealing Johnny standing there with his usual grin and gleam in his eye. "Well, well. Look what the Kat dragged in." he attempted a play on words with her name, only getting a bored stare from her.

"Hilarious. Come up with that yourself?" Kat asked, rolling her eyes at the bad joke. Johnny just chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, sour puss. Come on in." he invited her inside. Kat thought the outside was pretty, but only one word described the inside. Grand. It was beautiful. Marble and mahogany complimented the house perfectly, and the red carpets and furniture made it even more royal-looking. Kat couldn't help but look around for a moment. Johnny noticed and gave a proud grin. "You like it, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Kat just nodded, still looking around. "Well, you just came here to study, right? So let's get to it." Johnny added, smirking and looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he turned to lead her to the kitchen. Kat simply followed, looking around as they made their way through the living area to the kitchen. Once the pair had reached their destination, Johnny offered her a seat and a snack while they studied. He said something about how a snack could keep you focused more and it helped him remember things he studied when it came time for a test or quiz. He got come grapes and put them in a bowl after washing them. "You like grapes, Kit Kat?" he asked over his shoulder.

"It's Kat." she growled, still not liking the nicknames he gave her. "And yes, I do." she finished, answering his question." He set the bowl between them and took her text book. "Hey!" she protested, reaching to grab it back.

"Ah, ah, ah! Pop quiz, Katnip!." he jested, laughing at the pouty face she made after she accepted that she wasn't getting it back. She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for her question. "Ok, let's see here." he trailed off, skimming through her book. "What's the first thing you do when you enter a child's room?"

"Really, Worthington? That's Scaring 101 stuff." she griped, huffing and eating a grape. He just looked at her with a raised brow, waiting for his answer. With an exaggerated sigh, she answered. "Make sure the door closes behind you."

"Good job Katnip. Don't get too relaxed. That was a warm up." he smirked, returning to skimming the book.

"If that was the warm up, then the actual quizzing should be a cake-walk." Kat smirked, a hint of cockiness showing. Johnny looked up at her and grinned.

"Alright, Miss Smarty Pants. How many copies of your paperwork should your assistant copy?" Johnny returned, looking at her with a prideful smirk. Kat's proud look was replaced by a surprised expression. _Crap._ she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. _Quintuplicate, maybe? _she thought to herself.

"Quintuplicate?" she asked, looking like she wasn't sure.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Johnny looked at her, raising a brow. This made her think again. _Maybe it was more? No, I'm sticking with my gut. _she fought with herself inwardly.

"Telling you. Quintuplicate." she repeated her answer, more confident than before.

"Wrong." Johnny stated simply, a smirk replacing his questioning look. "Your assistant should have six copies, not five." he corrected her. Kat inwardly slapped herself.

"Dammit. Hey, I was close!" she tried to defend herself, crossing her arms and glaring off to the side.

"Close doesn't get you anywhere, Katnip. You only get credit for being right." Johnny reminded her, getting another huff and a glare from her. "Thought you said it would be a cake-walk?" he smirked, pointing out the error of her assumption. "A Worthington pop quiz is never a cake-walk, Kit Kat. Remember that." he chuckled, returning his gaze to the test book. The studying continued for about an hour, Kat answering about three quarters of the questions correctly. "You passed, but you could do much better." Johnny commented, closing the book and pushing it across the table to her. She nodded, eyes not leaving the book.

"Yeah, well. I guess I should be-" Kat got cut off by a loud thunder crash, followed by the lights flickering. "You've got to be kidding me." she grumbled, looking out one of the kitchen windows. It was raining. Hard.

"Yikes. Looks like your stuck here until this storm blows over." Johnny said, standing behind her and looking out the window. _Great. This is just what I needed... _Kat thought to herself, a growl slipping from her throat. "Hey, take it easy Katnip. Why are you always so tense?" Johnny said smoothly, making his way over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked, raising a brow and putting a hand on her hip.

"I have just the think to ease your nerves." Johnny said, pulling a dark bottle out of the fridge.

"Wine? Where did you even-" Kat began to ask, but got a finger to her mouth, earning a glare from her.

"This was a gift from Javier's parents." Johnny answered, removing the cork. "Be a doll and get two glasses from that cabinet over there." he pointed across the kitchen to one of the cabinets that was next to the fridge. Why did they have to be in one of the higher-up cabinets? _Curse you, anatomy! _Kat thought to herself, reaching up to the handle of the cabinet. That was the easy part. Now she had to get two glasses...off the second-to-top shelf. _Oh, of course. _she growled with agitation, looking for a stepping stool or something. She pulled a stool from the counter and climbed up, reaching for two glasses. She grabbed them, but the storm had picked that moment to let out an earth-shattering thunder crash, scaring her out of her wits.

"Eek!" she squeaked, falling off of the stool. She managed to protect one of the glasses, but the other had shattered, cutting her clawed-hand. "Ouch! Dammit! Ugh, Son of a-"

"Ooh. Ouch." Johnny had covered his eyes when she fell, only peeking through once the clattering had stopped. "Katnip? You ok?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Peachy." was the curt response he got, sarcasm dripping from both syllables of the word. She looked at her hand, still lying on her back. "Great. Wonderful." she griped, hissing in pain as she tried to move one of her claws.

"Here, get up. Come over here in the light where I can see it." Johnny helped her up, leading her over to the table where he had placed the wine bottle. "Yikes. You've still got some glass in there." he observed, looking the palm of her hand over. "Don't move. I'll be right back." he stated simply, heading out of the kitchen. Kat took a moment to look at the glass still in her hand. It looked nasty, but it wouldn't kill her. Her eyes moved from the shard of glass still in her hand to the glass that had survived the fall. She forgot she was still holding it. She sat it on the table next to the bottle, and then rested her forehead between her thumb and index claws, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Ok." she was shaken out of her thoughts by the return of Johnny's voice. "Let's get that sucker out of your hand." he finished, sitting next to her with tweezers and a bottle of peroxide. Kat winced at the sight of the dreaded brown bottle of death-liquid. That's what it should be called, it stings so bad. _This is going to suck._


	8. More than a Feeling

Note: Hey! Just a heads up, this chapter may have some blood and pain. And some innuendos as well so...Yeah. Anyways, enjoy! :3

**Chapter 8**

**More than a Feeling**

"Ok. Hold still."

"Ouch! Dammit, Worthington! Be careful!"

"It would be easier if you held still! Here, move this way a little bit."

"Ouch! God!"

"Almost done. Turn your hand. Help me out a little here."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, right there. Ok, I'm going to pull it out now. I'm warning you now, it's going to hurt for a few minutes."

"Just get it over with already, Worthingt-ON!" she hadn't even finished her sentence before pain ripped through her. "OUGH! Uuuurgh!" she clenched her other hand and hit the table, groaning in pain as she put her head down on her arm. The stinging liquid immediately followed. "OH, MOTHER OF-" she was cut off with a hand two her mouth, muffling the profanities that followed. She just swore into his hand, knowing it would be muffled.

"Tsk, tsk. Such dirty language. Are you always this loud, Katnip?" he asked jokingly, earing a cold glare. He finally removed his hand when she had nodded, saying she was done. She took a deep breath and looked over to where the bloody shard of glass rested, inwardly cursing it some more. She then looked at her hand, checking to see if the peroxide had foamed. It hadn't, which means it wasn't infected, so that was good. But it stung like a hundred angry hornets had gotten trapped in her hand. After a moment, a glass containing a deep-red liquid was pushed over to her. "It'll numb the pain a little." Johnny offered. She took a drink of the sweet strawberry liquor, and nudged it back towards him. "The effects aren't immediate of course. Unless you have a lot of it at once." he added, looking at the glass that was not about three-fourths full.

"Ugh..." was the only response he got from her.

"Here, let me wrap it. It'll keep infection out." he offered. It took some coaxing, but she eventually held out her injured hand, which was still bleeding a bit. "There's a good girl. See? All better."

"I'm not five years old, Worthington. The baby talk isn't necessary." she grumbled, drawing her hand back towards her. She took another drink of the sweet wine and licked her lips. "I have to say, though, the wine is pretty good." she added taking the bottle and reading over the details of its contents.

"Right? It's imported, I think." Johnny agreed, taking a small sip from the glass and putting it back in front of her. "Hey, while you're waiting for this storm to roll out, wanna play a game?" he offered, getting a quizzical look from the female monster.

"Like what?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Well, there's Never Have I Ever." Johnny offered, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Kat thought for a moment. She had played this years ago with her friends in high-school, and from what she remembered, she enjoyed it.

"Alright, you're on. But I'll have to use one hand, obviously." she answered, nodding to her injured hand as she finished her statement.

"It's fine. Just reset your fingers when you run out on the same hand." he replied, holding up both of his furry purple-grey hands. "Ladies first."

"Never have I ever...slept with more than one person in one night." Kat finished, looking at him expectantly. No fingers went down. "Liar."

"Am not! I'm good, but I'm not _**that**_ good, Kit Kat." he snickered, earning an eye-roll from her. "Ok. Never have I ever walked in on my parents." Johnny finished, looking at her with a raised brow. She bit her lip and slowly lowered a finger. "What?! No!" Johnny was surprised. "Really?! Dude, I'm so sorry." he laughed a little, looking at her with a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah...Moving on. Never have I ever overheard my parents." Kat said, looking at him with a "come on" expression. He nodded and his finger went down.

"Yep. I have and it was super awkward. I couldn't look at them at breakfast the next morning." Johnny said, chuckling as he did so. Kat suppressed a laugh.

"Yikes." was her only response. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever gotten caught by my parents while sneaking out." he said, looking at her with expectancy. Nothing. "You're lying right now." he said, not believing her.

"Nope. I never had any reason to sneak out. Ok, never have I ever gotten caught by my parents while having some 'alone time'." she finished. She swore he was blushing under his purple-grey fur. He slowly lowed a finger, looking at her with an embarrassed grin. "No... What happened?!" she had to smile now. His face was too priceless. He nervously cleared his throat.

"Well...Let's just say I'm not the stealthiest monster and leave it at that, ok?" he chuckled nervously, hoping that would satisfy her question. Nope.

"Making too much noise, were we?" she asked, smirking at the expression she got. His face was a whole shade darker with a tint of pink to it. She couldn't suppress the laughter any more. She laughed for a moment and wiped a tear from her eye. "Tsk, tsk. Bad Worthington." she teased, earning another embarrassed throat-clearing from him.

"I don't want to play this anymore." he pouted, tugging the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hotter in here?

"Too bad. This was your idea. Your turn, loud mouth." she teased him further, giggling at the glare she got from him.

"Never have I ever taken a morning after pill." he smirked, but her finger didn't go down.

"Nice try, Worthington. But I don't sleep around. I'm holding on to my v-card for a little bit longer." she stated, proud of her good behavior. "And I wouldn't take one anyways. I don't do stuff like that." she finished, more serious about the last part. He nodded in agreement. The two continued to play for a while, both getting equally embarrassed by the other. They had finished when Kat won by one finger, getting a disappointed look from Johnny.

"Well that backfired a little bit." he said, clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact. Kat just nodded and looked at her hand. The swelling had gone down and it wasn't as sore as it was before. "Hm. Well, how about a trust-building game?" he offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"If that wasn't semi-trust building, what is?" Kat asked, raising a brow at him. He chuckled and thought for a moment.

"Maybe you're right. I think that's enough games for the evening. How's your hand?" he asked, concern showing in his voice. She held it out to him for him to look over. "Swelling is down, so that's a good sign, right?" he said, looking her in the eyes. That eye contact hit Kat like a truck. He actually...cared? Maybe he wasn't just trying to get her in bed all the time. _I mean, that's not all that's on his mind, right? He seems to actually...care. _she questioned her own feelings at that moment. As much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't bad looking. And those eyes... "Kat? Hello? Earth to Katnip." he got her attention, interrupting her internal conflict.

"Huh? Yeah, my hand is fine." she finally answered, looking away. "Thanks, by the way. For this." she motioned to her wrapped hand, looking back at him.

"Any time." he said simply, a warm grin on his face and his eyes soft and gentle. "Hey, it doesn't look like this storm is just going to 'blow over'. You wanna crash here? There's a spare room upstairs and down the hall." he offered, moving to look out the window. Kat thought for a moment. She definitely didn't want to get soaked and cold. And it was a separate bedroom at the other end of the hall, by the sounds of his description.

"Fine. Suppose it's better than getting drenched and catching a cold." she sighed, moving the wrist of the injured hand a bit, loosening the tightness in the muscle. As he showed her to the room, she was fighting and internal battle. Was she starting to...open up to him? _Oh, Kat. What are you doing? Get your feelings under control._ she warned herself, nodding to Johnny as he said his "good night" to her.


	9. Alcoholic Honesty

Note: Special thanks to TheBedlam27 for the awesome reviews! Thanks to everyone else for all the views and favorites and follows! Love you guys! Stay awesome! ;3

**Chapter 9**

**Alcoholic Honesty**

Thunder boomed outside. It sounded like a war zone. Kat squeaked and shot straight up in the silky bed she was in. She looked around, analyzing where she was. She was in the ROR house in a guest room. Now she remembers: it's storming outside...still. She let out a grumble and flopped on her back again, staring at the ceiling. _Yeah, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now. _she thought to herself. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:00 a.m. _Are you kidding me? _she thought with a growl. She sat back up on the edge of her bed, letting her feet touch the floor, and rested her head in her hands, supporting her elbows with her knees. _I wonder if Johnny left the wine out..._ she trailed off in thought. Without hesitating, she stood up and gingerly made her way to the bedroom door, turning the knob and opening the door slowly, as not to make any noise. She peeked out into the dark hallway. No one. She then opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze through, and slipped out into the dark hallway. Luckily, her eyes allowed her to see better in the dark than the average monster. She chose her steps carefully and slowly crept down the dark corridor. Lightning flashed out the window behind her, causing her to whirl around and stare wide-eyed in that direction, slowly walking backwards toward the stairs. She crept like this for about 10 seconds before something else spooked her.

"Kat? What are you doing up?"

"Eep!" she immediately covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet. The lights flicked on, revealing Johnny standing in the hallway. He wasn't wearing his signature sweater and collared polo. He was wearing a red robe with the monogrammed letters "JW" on the left chest area.

"Is your hand hurting you? Do you need more peroxide?" he whispered as he walked over to her, looking her over. Her black fur stood on end and was messy, along with her usually-neat chocolate-brown ponytail, which was messy from the silk bed she was on, the colored strands almost hiding her eye on one side. At this, he had to smile.

"No, it's fine. What's with the stupid grin?" she asked grumpily, brushing one side of her bangs away from her eye. Johnny had to stifle a laugh.

"You're adorable when you just wake up." he chuckled, keeping his voice low.

"I'm _**not**_adorable." she stated, poking him in the chest with considerable force. He rolled his eyes and kept the grin, returning his gaze to meet her glare. "I was actually just going down for a drink. Is that wine still out?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands and looking down the stairs at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Actually, I was going to do the same thing. Can't sleep either." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on. I'll pour you a glass." The pair made their way quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the bottle of strawberry wine still sat on the table. "I'll get the glasses this time." Johnny half-joked, getting a small smile from Kat.

"That's probably a good idea, Goliath." she joked, making fun of his superior height that could've avoided her hand getting injured in the first place.

"Hehe. Yeah. Sorry about all that." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He pulled her a chair and made sure she was seated before making his way over to the cabinet with glasses in it, taking two out and setting them on the table. He poured about one fourth of a full glass into her cup before she spoke up.

"I'll tell you when to stop." she said grimly, resting her head in her uninjured hand and glaring at him from beneath her messy bangs. He nodded and poured more until she stopped him at three fourths of a glass. He poured himself the same amount. The two drank in silence until they had both finished a glass, Kat pouring more into hers after a few minutes. "Mom always said that alcohol was ever the answer, but it will make you forget the question." she sighed, setting the bottle back down and taking hardy drink from her glass. Johnny chuckled at this.

"Sounds like a wise mother." Johnny trailed off, pouring more into his glass and drinking some. They were both starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, getting a bit loose and not thinking as clearly. Or maybe thinking too clearly. "My dad always set standards too." he added, staring down into his almost-empty glass.

"Oh, yeah?" Kat asked, finishing off her second glass.

"Yeah." Johnny finished his too, and then continued. "He always has the bar set super high and expects me to clear it without any faults." he finished, looking out the kitchen window to watch the rain. Kat couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. She had always had a high bar set herself, but she's the one who set it, not her parents. "He always made me earn his approval and support. I can probably count on one hand the number of times I got a hug from him throughout my whole life." he finished, sorrow in his voice. His thoughts were interrupted by a glass being pushed towards him, half-filled with the sweet dark-red liquid that he had previously enjoyed. Kat had poured them both another half-glass, already starting to drink hers.

"Oh, yeah? I had a 9:30 bedtime throughout my whole high school career. How pathetic and juvenile is that?" Kat added, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Johnny looked at her, giving a half smile.

"That's nothing. I got a 90% on a spelling quiz in 3rd grade and I got grounded for getting a B." he said, taking a drink of his wine after finishing his sentence.

"Damn. Kinda hard to top that I guess. Oh! I got in trouble with my dad for kissing a guy during my senior year of high school." Kat added, giggling while looking at him. Johnny gave a short laugh.

"Wow. Lighten up, Mr. Felidae!" Johnny said, some laughter clinging to the end of his sentence. Kat laughed and agreed with him, finishing her half-glass of wine after she could contain herself. "Oh, man. But at least your dad didn't make you earn his affection." Johnny added, more grimness in his tone than before.

"You know what? I've figured out your problem." Kat slurred slightly, the extra wine taking its toll. "You're afraid to fail. And the only way you feel better is by making yourself look better by making others look bad." Kat finished, pointing a finger at him and resting her chin in the palm of her other hand.

"You know what? You're right! Johnny J. Worthington III is afraid of failure! There I said it. You happy, Katnip?" Johnny blurted, a little distressed and agitated now. Kat hadn't expected the sudden outburst, and blinked in surprise.

"Johnny, I-...I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, no. You know what? It's fine. Who cares, right? My dad doesn't seem to, so why should anyone else?" he asked, even more distraught than before. Tears threatened to escape from Kat's eyes. She hadn't expected such an emotional outburst, especially from Johnny.

"Hey, I've got problems too! I have social anxiety! You know why I'm so cold and mean to you all the time?! I'm scared! Alright? I'm scared to like you, so I hide my emotions by being a total bitch! And you don't deserve it! I mean sure, you're a snobbish jerk sometimes, but you were never mean to me. And all I've done is shot you down and shut you out!" she said, her eyes narrowed in anger and sorrow. "But you still keep chasing me. Why?!" she asked, stressed and fogged by alcohol. Johnny didn't say anything. He just stared at her for a moment, thinking. Kat had taken that time to rest her head on her hand again, massaging her forehead and sighing. She heard the chair across from her scoot back, indicating Johnny had gotten up to leave, leaving her in thought. But he didn't leave. She felt a hand brush her bangs away and lift her chin, causing her to stand up. She was about to the middle of his chin when she stood at full height, causing her to look up into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before his hand continued pulling her up and forward, leaning down to kiss her. At first she did nothing, stiffening in shock. But after a moment she returned it, running her claws over his initials monogrammed on his robe. When they finally broke for air, they took a minute to catch their breath, and then Johnny spoke.

"That's why."

End note: Wow. What did I just type? Ok, so I'm debating on making the next chapter rated M... not too sure yet. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and I love you guys! Thanks for the views! ;3


	10. Rain is a Wonderful Thing

Note: Ok, so this is a WARNING. There may be some scenes in this chapter that may or may not be considered M-rated, so if this offends you, do not feel obligated to read it. When in doubt, don't. If you do like this sort of thing, then by all means, enjoy! ;3 I'm going to leave it at T for now because I don't want to get too graphic anyways. I'm too shy lol /

**Chapter 10**

**Rain is a Wonderful Thing**

It took Kat a few moments to process what just happened. She just stood there and blinked a few times. _What...did I just do?! _she screamed internally, still not completely wrapping her head around it. She felt light-headed, sitting back down and looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Kat, are you ok?" Johnny asked, looking at her intently and hoping she would look back up at him. She was so confused. What was going on? She finally returned his gaze, but this time her eyes didn't have their usual cold glare in them. They were softer, but had a look of confusion.

"No- I mean, yes, I'm ok. It's just- I don't-" she stammered. She was at a loss for the right words. _Maybe it's the alcohol. _she tried to convince herself. "I'm just so confused." she said as she put her face in the palms of her hands, frustration in her voice. Johnny looked away for a moment, thinking.

"Well," he started, tightening the knot of his robe, "I guess I'll just go back to bed. We'll think more clearly after some sleep, ok?" he offered, feeling a bit put off by her uneasiness. "Come on. I'll walk you back upstairs." he offered, waiting for her in the entrance to the kitchen. She just nodded and walked past him without a word. He followed and sped up to catch up to her. The were quiet until they reached the door to where Kat was staying for the night. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Katnip." Johnny said with a sigh and a slight smirk. Kat just look off to the side.

"Yeah, see you." she replied quietly, rubbing her arm awkwardly. Johnny nodded once and started to walk out the door and down the hallway. He only got about five feet from the door when he heard someone come up behind him. He had just turned around when Kat caught up to him, planting a kiss on his lips. He was surprised at first, taking a step back to keep himself from falling over. He finally got a chance to speak when she had trailed the kisses from his mouth to around his jaw.

"Whoa, whoa." he whispered, pulling back slightly. She gave him a confused look, that also had a hint of...disappointment? "Kat, we're both drunk. You don't want to regret anything, right?" he asked, trying to think as clearly as he could. He obviously handled his liquor better than Kat did, but she seemed pretty convinced about what she wanted to do, nuzzling his neck and purring silently, trailing her claws through his fur.

"I don't think I will." she said, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes. He sighed, looking behind him to make sure they hadn't woken anyone, and then he looked back at her.

"Kat, I don't-" he was cut off with another kiss, albeit shorter than the previous one, but it was enough to silence him.

"Just stop talking already, Worthington." she smirked and continued to kiss around his jaw and run her claws through his visible chest-fur. Now he was having trouble focusing, letting out a deep breath to try and collect his thoughts.

"I don't want to wake anyone up and rouse suspicion." he whispered, not pulling away this time. Kat noticed this and pulled his arms around her waist, walking back towards the room she was staying in.

"Then keep quiet and it won't be a problem." she whispered back, stopping at the door to turn the knob and open it. Once the door was open, Kat practically pulled Johnny through it, making sure to close it and lock it behind them. She felt like she was magnetized to him, like she couldn't stay away for more than a few seconds. As soon as the lock on the knob was turned, she went right back to smothering his neck and jaw with kisses, moving her clawed hand over the initials on his robe. She pulled back and looked at them fondly, admiring the beautiful gold lettering on the soft red material. She looked back up at him and smiled, nuzzling under his chin and running her claws through his fur again, getting a sigh in response. She kissed her way up his neck and to his jaw, making her way to his lips once more, careful not to bite his lip with her fangs. He had to take care with his own teeth as well. He had an under bite along with two large fangs of his own on the bottom row. In the midst of the kissing, Kat had run her claws down his front to the knot holding his robe in place and tugged on it once, taking a moment to pull back a fraction of an inch and look at him. He glanced down and then back up again, nodding in response to her unspoken question. With a smirk she began to untie the knot, lifting her head as he leaned down to kiss her neck as she worked. She tugged and pulled until it came loose enough to untie, slipping the two pieces over one another. At some point after she had loosened the knot, he ran his fangs across her neck, causing her to fumble and drop the two long pieces of fabric and inhale sharply. This drew a smirk from him. She pushed back on his chest enough for him to lift his head, taking the opportunity to kiss his neck in return, running her dark snake-like tongue along the short, soft purple-grey fur, drawing a sharp breath from him. It was her turn to smirk now, drawing her tongue back in her mouth and nipping him. He wasn't expecting the sudden small pinch, causing him to inhale through his teeth and turn his head towards her. She drew back and smirked up at him, moving her claws through his soft fur. She ran them around his chest, tracing the muscle there. When she looked back up at him, she couldn't help but giggle. His eyes had closed and he had a small grin. He clearly enjoyed the touching. "You're like a big puppy." she giggled, looking fondly at him with half-lidded eyes. He peeked through his eyes and grinned at her, running his hands down her sides and using his claws to press slightly, creating a combing sensation. This earned him a small moan and her claws arched and pressed into his chest slightly, stopping in their tracks.

"And you're like a little kitten." he chuckled, looking down at her with a smirk and a raised brow. She glared playfully at him, telling him to "shuddup" and kissed him once again, sliding the robe off of his shoulders. He slipped the robe off his arms and tossed it on a nearby chair. Kat's claws began to roam, now that the had more room to do so. They combed through the thicker fur on his chest and made their way down to his abdomen, where it got shorter towards the edges. The raking sensation pulled a moan out of him that was barely audible, but Kat had apparently picked it up. She gave a knowing smirk and ran her hands back up against the direction of his fur, giving a tingling sensation to the areas where her claws had previously combed through. He kissed her neck once again as she ran her claws up over and onto the back of his shoulders. Johnny loved claws.

"Mmm. Somebody likes to be touched." Kat teased, running her claws back over his shoulders and onto his chest once again.

"Mhmm." he hummed into the fur on her neck, kissing up towards her jaw and running a hand up her back and into her fin-like hair, giving it a small tug. Kat tilted her head back into his hand, sighing in response. "And somebody likes their hair pulled." he teased back, raising a brow and smirking at her. Kat gave a small chuckle and pushed him back into the chair that he had tossed his robe on. He gave a questioning look accompanied by a grin. She pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head and tossed it, revealing a black bra, which almost wasn't visible in her jet black fur. But the thing that caught Johnny's eye first was the white tuft of fur at the base of her neck in the center of her upper chest. There was just something about it that he found both adorable and attractive. It stood out, and he liked it. Once she had finished tossing the shirt, she walked over to where Johnny was seated and straddled him. He had pulled her down and immediately starting kissing around her neck and worked his was down to the little white fluff he loved so much. It was like a little cloud, it was so soft. She giggled and ran a claw down the back of his neck, causing his fur to stand up at the combing. He moaned into her neck as he worked his way back up, finally arriving back at her small lips. Alcohol was still on both of their breaths, but they didn't care. Thunder boomed outside and rain pattered, creating gentle background noise. Johnny loved rainstorms. Especially this one. It relaxed them both and set a calm mood, taking off some of the tension.

"This storm is still going strong, huh?" Kat mused, giving her an excuse to turn her head and give him better access to the other side of her neck. Johnny noticed this little action and took full advantage, kissing and nibbling down to her collar bone.

"Mhmm." was his answer, kissing back up her neck again and running a hand up and down her arm, claws putting some more pressure down than before. Kat gasped and tensed at the sensation, latching her own claws into his shoulder. He kissed her lips once more to soothe her, causing her to loosen up a bit. Once she had relaxed again, he ran his hand over the little white tuft and ran his thumb over it a couple of times, looking down at it fondly. He was surprised when a purr rumbled from her throat, causing him to look up from the patch of fur. His expression was both amused and adoring. "That may be the cutest thing ever." he teased, letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm not cute." she playfully growled. She shot him a glare and a smirk, kissing his neck, slowly making her way down to his chest, sliding off of him and kneeling down on the floor, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. Once she had reached her destination, she smirked up at Johnny, earning a sharp inhale from him. The rain seemed to pick up outside, thunder crashing and lightning flashing. Rain was definitely a wonderful, wonderful thing.


	11. Realization

Note: First, I would like to apologize for that disgrace of a chapter that was posted previous to this one. I'm not good at those kinds of scenes, ok?! D: Anyways, I promise I'll do it justice in the future! Ok? Stay with me, please! Don't leave me! *starts singing "Baby Come Back"* Anyways, this is going to be Kat's realization of what she did the night previous. Enjoy, my friends! Keep giving me this feedback! I love it!

**Chapter 11**

**Realization**

Her head hurt. Scratch that. It felt like it was about to split open. Kat peeked one of her eyes open and looked around. Sunlight was just peeking through the window, some birds were chirping, and it was very peaceful. She looked at the clock on the wall. 10:28 a.m. It was Saturday, so she wasn't missing anything, thank goodness. But something was off. She moved her hand around to feel where she was. It was soft and warm. Very warm. And it was moving up and down slightly. Her eyes shot open with realization, and she looked at what she was resting against. _No. _she thought to herself. _No, no, no, no, no. Please, Lord. Tell me this isn't who I think it is. _she pleaded inwardly. But it was exactly who she thought it was: Johnny. They had apparently fallen asleep in the chair that they were in the previous night. She was sitting in his lap with her head on his chest; before she pulled it away, that is. She shook him slightly to wake him.

"Johnny." No response. "Johnny!" A little louder. Still nothing. "Worthington!" she nearly yelled, shaking him by his horns.

"Ow! Hey, take it easy!" he groaned, his voice sounding like a child being woken up for high school by his mother. But when he opened his eyes, his expression and tone changed completely. "Oh." he said, surprise in his tone as well as on his face. "Hey, Katnip." he smiled nervously, looking down and then back up at her. She didn't look too happy.

"What did- How did- Did we-" she stammered, panicking slightly and running a clawed hand through her fin-like hair, looking anywhere except for his eyes. _Kat, if your mom could see you right now, she'd skin you alive and wear your fur for a coat. _she scorned herself, covering her face with both hands. Johnny cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yes and no." he answered her question, looking off to the side to avoid her worried gaze.

"What are you talking about, Worthington?" she asked, more fear than anger in her tone.

"Well, let's just say your still a virgin." he tried to be as indirect as possible, hoping she would catch on. She had to think hard for a moment, trying to remember at least some of last night. Then it hit her.

"Oh!" she sighed, burying her face in her hands once again out of embarrassment and shame. "Oh." was all she could manage to say, keeping her face hidden behind her claws.

"How did you get so good at that?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't work. At all. She got right to eye level with him, her eyes dangerous slits and her fangs making an appearance.

"You will speak of this to no one." she growled, poking him in the chest. "Understood?" she asked, narrowing her eyes further. He just swallowed hard and nodded quickly, not wanting to get mangled. "Good." she finished curtly, standing up to look for her shirt. He followed suit, standing up and putting his robe back on, tying the knot tightly. "No more drinking for me. At least for now." she said quietly to herself, pulling her tank top over her head.

"Agreed." Johnny mumbled, brushing his fur down with his hands. "At least not around you." he added, tossing a smirk her way. She just glared daggers at him, causing that smirk to disappear.

"Ugh. I need to get back to the dorms and shower. Big time." Kat said, looking herself over in a mirror. Her fur was messy and her hair was out of its usual ponytail style. She patted most of her fur down with her hands, but she still felt gross for more reasons than one.

"Yeah, I should probably get cleaned up too." Johnny agreed, looking himself over as well. "Hopefully the guys aren't awake yet..." Johnny muttered under his breath, catching Kat's attention.

"What did you say?" she asked, worry and a bit of anger in her tone. She forgot they weren't the only ones who slept here last night. Johnny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it. They're all probably still asleep. Let me take a listen." Johnny tried to calm her, putting the side of his head against the door to listen.

"Hear anything?" Kat asked impatiently, getting a glare from him.

"Shh! I can't hear over your yappin'. Chill out for a second." he shushed her, earing a huff and a cold stare. "I can't hear anybody. Follow me and keep quiet." he whispered to her, motioning for her to follow him. Johnny opened the door ever so slightly and peeked out. He looked back at Kat and nodded and slipped out the door. But when he turned away from the room to walk down the hallway, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Hola, amigo." a Spanish voice said calmly. Johnny nearly jumped out of his fur.

"Jesus Christ!" Johnny almost yelled, putting a paw over his chest where his heart would be. Kat almost had to dive back into the room and hide. It's a good thing Johnny's outburst covered the noise her escape had made. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." Johnny shoved his friend playfully, glaring at him with a small grin.

"Pfft." Javier was trying not to bust out laughing, the struggle clear on his face. "A bit jumpy, aren't we?" he chuckled, covering his mouth with one of his four hands to keep the laughter in.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." Johnny said, not as amused as his friend was. "Hey, do the guys have any plans for lunch today?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Javier thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nothing comes to mind. Why?" the bug-like monster answered, leaning against the wall and crossing one set of arms.

"Just curious." Johnny replied as calmly as possible, glancing behind him to make sure Kat was hidden. "Hey, could you do me a favor and see if we have any pain killers? My head is throbbing." Johnny asked, half hoping that they did. But he was mostly trying to get rid of Javier.

"Drinking late, were we?" Javier asked, a playful yet stern look on his face. Johnny nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Understandable, amigo. I'll see what we have." Javier patted his friend's shoulder and turned to head down the hallway. Johnny gave a "thanks" and motioned Kat out with his arm, not taking his eyes off of Javier. She walked over behind him, but Javier turned around suddenly, causing Johnny to panic and push her back in the room, knocking her over in the process. "How bad is the headache?" Javier asked, looking at his friend with amusement and sympathy.

"Pretty bad." was the curt answer he got. Javier nodded and continued on his way, rounding the corner to the bathroom. When Johnny turned around, the sight before him made him want to die of laughter. Kat was laying on the ground on her back, propping herself up on her elbows and glaring at him, part of her bangs covered one eye. "Sorry, Katnip. He turned around." he chuckled, offering her a hand. She growled a "whatever" and took his hand, standing up and fixing her hair. The two then slipped out of the room and down the stairs and somehow they made it to the front door. "Well this was fun." Johnny said once Kat was outside, earning a look from her that wasn't very amused.

"Never speak of this to anyone. Ever." she said, pointing at him for emphasis. He held up his hands in defense and gave an "ok, ok". She nodded once and crossed her arms over her chest. It was chilly this morning. "Well, I'd better make myself scarce. See ya, Worthington." she said with not as much hostility as usual. He nodded to her and waved as she left, watching her go down the street until she was out of sight. He turned around to see Javier standing at the top of the stairs with some aspirin and a glass of water for his friend.

"Tsk, tsk. Sneaking a girl out of the house without telling me? I'm ashamed, amigo." Javier smirked, making his way down the stairs. Johnny just blinked a couple of times, his face heating up as he tried to defend himself.

"Hey, she was just returning a book she borrowed. That's all." he retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. Javier just rolled his pinkish eyes and gave his friend the medicine and glass of water.

"Sure she was, Johnny." Javier smirked once again, crossing his arms. Johnny glared at him over the rim of the glass he was drinking the water from, earning a laugh from Javier. "You're too much, hombre." Javier said, some laughter still clinging to his words.

"Look, you can't say anything to anyone, or I'm a dead monster walking. Got it?" Johnny asked, more serious now. Javier nodded and still grinned at his friend.

"Hey, at least a bit of that tension has been released, eh?" Javier joked, elbowing his frat brother. Johnny's face got a pink tint to it, getting a laugh from Javier. "You dog." his Spanish friend slapped him once on the back, laughing as he did so. _This is going to be a long year..._ Johnny thought to himself, groaning in frustration as he and his best friend made their way into the kitchen.


End file.
